End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, thinner computing devices, more aesthetically pleasing computing devices, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is to have a sleek, smooth, aesthetically pleasing device. However, the chassis of computing devices needs to be in two or more pieces so the electronics inside the computing device are accessible. Hence, there is a challenge in providing a sleek, smooth, aesthetically pleasing design while still allowing access to the electronics inside a computing device.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.